koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Musou OROCHI 2 Special
Musou OROCHI 2 Special (無双OROCHI2 Special) is the Japan only PSP port of Warriors Orochi 3. It includes every character and feature from the original game with a few additions. Players who pre-ordered this title could obtain a downloadable serial code for ten PSP customizable themes. Two of the themes are the two new characters in this port. The other eight are Mitsunari, Wang Yuanji, Kaguya, Cao Pi, Zhao Yun, Sanzang, Yukimura, and Daqiao. Changes *Inserting saved data from the PS3 version will automatically unlock all of the characters right from the start. Players can continue from their PS3 data. *A new four player VS feature called Battle Royale Mode is introduced. It is vaguely reminiscent of the multiplayer mode in Shin Sangoku Musou VS. Rules such as "Tactical Items" and "Competitive Missions" are included in this mode. Furthermore, players may choose to battle against the A.I. or themselves. *The open camp area from the console version has been removed and replaced with a menu screen. *Due to the game's limited size, the ability to swim through deep water has been removed. Draw distance is limited. During Musou attacks, the character's mouths show no motion, yet their vocal tracks play. As a backdrop, there are mountains shown in the distance. *Downloadable content is character themed wallpapers, icons, and music. Most of it is reused content from the PS3 version. Characters The original cast is present. Two new additions to the cast are included in this title. *Rachel from Ninja Gaiden *Seimei Abe Glitches *Due to the very close range camera, some projectiles cannot be seen at times. This glitch is mostly visible when playing as Orochi and performing his C3 or Musou attack away from an object. Related Media A Twitter challenge campaign was held for Warriors fans regarding the new original character appearing in Special. If fans could correctly guess the character's identity in the campaign's Twitter link, they could gain a prize if they were correct. There were prizes available for people who correctly guessed with no hint (3 person limit) and for those who were right once there was a hint (May 21st; 5 person limit). The new character's identity was officially revealed to the public on June 7th. Fans with a my GAMECITY account could vote for a maximum of five characters in a character popularity poll. They could select from any playable character who appeared in Warriors Orochi 3, including the collaboration characters. The top eight characters voted by fans will be eight of the ten PSP themes that can be downloaded with pre-order purchases. The first guidebook includes information regarding the new scenarios, stages, and characters in this version. The second book covers tweaks for the returning cast, additional information for the two new characters, and the PSP online features. Similar to the original game, Japanese fans will need to purchase these books if they wish to use Kaguya and Hanbei's bonus weapons for this port. The weapons remain the same as their PS3 versions. Channel α's eighth episode featured this game as its focus. A Battle Royale tournament between five video game news reporting companies took place with Akihiro Suzuki present. The winner of the tournament was Dengeki Playstation. A character image and drama CD called Musou OROCHI Konton Meidou CHAOS-BEAT will be released on September 25, 2012. It shares the same sales date as Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd Zan Gekika Ougi. Allusions *Similar to the previous collaboration characters, Rachel will feature her own theme from past games she has appeared in: "El-Diablo", Rachel's stage theme from Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. It also appears that her special cross over stage will be New York, which is her unique story stage from Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. External Links *Official website *Official Japanese PlayStation site *Gameplay footage at Play.Commu __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games